The Legend of the Celestial Bijuu
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Long ago, Kami created a being so powerful that only he can defeat it. This being is the ten-tailed bijuu, the Juubi. It is said that a certain human child would becme Juubi, but no one knew who. This is Naruto's story. NarutoMassiveHarem.
1. A New Home and A New Friend

Trinity: Hope ya enjoy! Oh and I don't own Naruto and the rest. By the way this is a Mass Harem.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

**Prolouge**

There is a legend that says Kami will create a new Bijuu that is a far stronger then the rest. This Bijuu will not be created like the others. No this one will be extremely powerful. This bijuu will put an end to the wars. This bijuu will be so god-like that it'll be a celestial being. This bijuu will be the Juubi.

**Chapter 1: A New Home & A New Friend**

It was October 10th. The day the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. The 5th year since his death. The fifth year since Uzumaki Naruto was born. It was a sunny day. Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage earlier this morning saying he was old enough. He has sun-kissed hair that spikes in all directions, his sapphire eyes held innocence. He was barefoot. He wore a white t-shirt that was too big & black shorts. He has whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was walking around.

Naruto had accidently walked into a shinobi, so he apologized. The shinobi screamed demon and attacked him, thus forming a mob whiched chased Naruto around the village for 5 hours. Naruto had ran up to the Hokage Monument & into the forest. As he was running, he noticed he was no longer being followed.

So he just walked around until he came upon a huge estate. It was 74 yards long and 10 stories high. Behind it was a guest house that was 30 yards long and 5 feet high. Naruto walked up to the gate & saw a bloodseal so he placed his blood on the seal. The gate opened. The yard was covered in Sakura trees. Besides the door were two fox statues on each side. On the gate itself was a picture of a giant fox with nine-tails covered in flames. The tails wrapping around the bars of the gate. Naruto looked to see a marble pathway to the door of the main estate.

As Naruto walked in he was shocked. The place was very clean like it was brand new. It didn't look like people had lived there for awhile though. Naruto walked in one of the rooms. It was a library filled with jutsus. He walked to the table to see a scroll on the Kage Bushin. He read it & learned it, as well as the Tajuu Kage Bushin. He used Tajuu Kage Bushin to make 1,500 clones. He then sent 500 clones to explore the outside, 500 to explore the guest house, while the remaining 500 explore the inside. After a while they dispelled themselves.

Outside was a training area. It also had a dojo, a indoor hotspring, & a forest. The guest house had 1000 bedrooms, 500 bathrooms, a kitchen, a plasma tv in the living area, and a library. Inside the main estate was a huge place. There was a kitchen, 2,000 bedrooms (not including the master bedroom which is the largest room), 1500 bathrooms, a gameroom, a movie room, & so much more. There was even a game library, movie library, & book library (the one he was in earlier was a jutsu library). There was a weaponry & more. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet, mini kitchen, mini game room, a plasma tv with a dvd/vcr player hooked to it. (There's 4 other plasma tvs in the house. One in the living/gathering room, 1 in the game room, 1 in the mini game room, & the last is in the movie room).

There was also a desk with a laptop on it. (By the way laptop is crimson. The kitchen, floors & walls, & bathrooms are black marble, Except Master bedroom.) The walls were black like the desk and small table beside the bed. The was a lamp on the table with crimson shades. The carpet was a crimson color. His bathroom was black marble too. The mini game room was the same as the master bedroom's floor & walls. The bed was black with satin sheets, black satin pillow cases, & crimson blanket. (There was a curtain that allowed you to cover the bed as well). On the drawer facedown was a picture. Naruto looked at it. It was picture of the yondaime & a red haired woman. Naruto smiled then layed down to go to sleep.

~Mindscape~

Naruto looked around to see pipes, water on the floor that wasn't soaking him. He looked to be in a sewer. He then saw red chakra and followed it. As he did, he didn't see the statue that looked like a ten-tailed pheonix. He soon came to a large room. It was pretty empty, exept the huge cage in the middle that was only being held shut with a peice of paper that said 'seal' in kanji. Naruto walked up to the cage & peered inside.

Just then two red slitted eyes looked at him. **"So my jailer finally decided to visit." **Naruto stared. He looked at the figure closely. "Kyuubi no Kitsune? Didn't you die?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sweatdropped. **'He's to calm.' "No, I did not. I was sealed inside here."**Naruto just thought for minute. "So this is my mindscape & the Yondaime sealed you inside me, correct?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi was impressed. **"Correct. Kit, I'm sorry that I ruined your life. I only attacked Konoha because someone named Uchiha Madara possessed me."** Naruto stared. "Uchiha Madara? As in the founder of the Uchiha Clan?" Naruto asked curiously. Kyuubi nodded. "Okay, I forgive you on 2 conditions" Naruto said. **"What?" **Kyuubi asked.

"You have to train me" Naruto said. **"Very well. What's the 2nd condition?" **Naruto smiled. "If you'll be my friend" Naruto said. Kyuubi was shocked but nodded. **"Very well. You can also sign the kitsune summoning contract. By the way my name is Kidara & I'm female."** Naruto was shocked, but nodded. They talked more. Kidara taught him about chakra.

~Real World, next day~

Naruto woke up. He then headed to the jutsu library. He found a book on handseals and memorized them. He has photographic memory. He made 1000 clones to read up & practice the jutsus. He did this until the end of the month, then he went to see the Hokage.

-

Definitions:

Kami~ God

Bijuu~ Tailed-Beasts

Juubi~ Ten-tailed

Kyuubi~ Nine-tailed

Sakura~ Cherry Blossom

Kage Bushin~ Shadow Clone

Tajuu Kage Bushin~ Mass Shadow Clone

Yondaime~ 4th

Hokage~ Fire Shadow

Kitsune~ Fox


	2. The Truth and Sensei's

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 2: The Truth & Sensei's

Naruto had learned quite a few jutsu. One of his clones found a couple of justu scrolls in the safe. He learned Kunai/Shuriken/Senbon Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Blood Clone, Henje, Kawimi, Nakamura, Shushin, Kuchiyose no jutsu, Rasegan, & Hiraishin. Naruto looked at the calendar & paled. _'I'm supposed to see Jii-san today!'_ he thought as he shushined to the Hokage's office.

~Hokage's Office~

Sarutobi was reading his icha icha book when suddenly a swirl of flames disturbed him knocking him off his chair in shock. "Hey, Jii-san!" called a familiar voice. "Naruto? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SHUSHIN?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE FLAMES?!" Sarutobi asked. Naruto then told him his story. Sarutobi rubbed his forehead. "Let me get this straight. On your birthday you were kicked out of the orphanage, found the Yondaime's compound, went to sleep, meet Kyuubi, woke up, learned a few justus all in the past month?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yup, that's pretty much it" Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed. "What justu's do you know?" Sarutobi asked. "Well there's Kuchiyose no Justu. I got the Kitsune contract from Kidara" Naruto said. "Kidara?" Sarutobi asked. "Oh, that's Kyuubi. Turns out Kyuubi's real name is Kidara and she's a girl" Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded shocked. "The other jutsu?" he asked. "Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Shushin, Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Blood Clone, Henje, Kawimi, Nakamura, Rasegan, & Hiraishin" Naruto said. Sarutobi just gawked. "I'm going to get you some sensei's okay?" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

Sarutobi left the room & came back a few minutes later. While they were waiting. Sarutobi got a couple of scrolls & handed them to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow & read them.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then Sarutobi either thinks your ready, you are chunin, or you somehow figured it out. Anyway, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I truly do love you, but I will not survive this. I'm gonna summon Shinigami & seal Kyuubi in you. I understand if you hate me, but I could not do anything else. If you love pranks and/or ramen, then it comes from me. _

_I hope my sensei Jiraiya or my student Kakashi is looking out for you. You are last of the clan so your gonna have to probably have a harem. I hope Kushina is with you, but she may not be. I know you'll make me proud. Anyway, you have your mother's last name to protect you from my enemies. Love you always. Don't ever doubt yourself & make your own nindo!_

_Your tou-san,_

_Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash & Yondaime Hokage._

Naruto was silently crying after reading that. "What about kaa-san? Who was she?" he asked. "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Death. She was a anbu captain. She had long red hair that goes to her back & light blue eyes. She came from Uzu no Kuni. It was destroyed by Kiri. She was member of the Uzumaki Clan.

She was a excellent Kenjustu specialist like your father was for Fuinjutsu" Sarutobi said. _'So the woman in the pic back home was her'_ Naruto thought. "What happened to her?" Naruto asked. "No one knows. The hospital was destroyed when you were born, but her body was no where in sight" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded happily that she might still be alive. _'I wonder why she abandoned me though'_ Naruto thought.

Just then 7 people walked in. There were 4 guys & 3 girls. One man looked sickly, another had a cigerette in his mouth, then there way one covered in scars, the last had bowl cut hair & wore spendex. One woman had long purple hair & wore a anbu outfit, another had raven hair & ruby red eyes, the last had purple hair & wore fishnet.

Naruto blinked. _'They're pretty'_ he thought about the women. (By the way the anbu is standing next to the sickly man, the ruby-eyed beauty is standing next to the guy with the cigerette, the woman with the fishnet stood next to the guy with the scars. No one stood next to the guy in spendex.) "You called us Hokage-sama?" asked the ruby-eyed beauty. "Yes, I would like you guys to train Naruto-kun in your specialities" Sarutobi said.

They all nodded. "I'm Gekkou Hayate & this is Uzuki Yugao. We'll be teaching you kenjutsu" said the sickly man pointing to the anbu chick. Naruto nodded. "I'm Mitarashi Anko & this is Morino Ibiki. We'll be teaching you torture/interrogation" said the woman in fishnet pointing to the guy with the scars. Naruto nodded. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma & I'll be teaching you strategy" said the guy with the cigerette. Naruto nodded. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai & I'll be teaching you genjutsu" said the ruby-eyed beauty. Naruto smiled. "I'm Maito Gai & I'll be teaching you taijutsu" said the guy in spendex. Naruto nodded.

*3 hours later*

The sensei's were all talking when there was a poof of smoke. Everyone looked to see a guy with silver gravity defying hair, his hitei-ite covering his right eye, a face mask, & he was reading a orange book. "YOUR LATE!" Anko screamed. _**"My Youthful Rival! Must you read that unyouthful book?" **_Gai asked. "Hm...You say something Gai?" asked the man. _**"Curse you & your hip attitude!"**_ Gai said. "Introduce yourself" Sarutobi told him. The man nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi & I'll be teaching you ninjutsu" the man said. Naruto nodded. "So your my father's student" Naruto mused.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who's your father?" Kakashi asked. "Namikaze Minato" Naruto said. "You told me Sensei's son was dead!" Kakashi yelled at Sarutobi. "I had to, to protect him from his father's enemies. If you adopted him, they would be suspicious" Sarutobi said. Kakashi sighed & nodded. "Fine, but at least I can be in his life now" Kakashi said.

Just then the door opened and two people walked in. One was a man with long white hair. The other was a woman with blond hair. Everyone stared in shock. "We want to train him too, sensei" the man said. Sarutobi nodded. "I'm Tsunade & I'll be teaching you iijutsu" said the woman. "Name's Jiraiya. I'll be teaching you fuinjutsu" said the man. "So your dad's sensei" Naruto mused.

"He knows?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yup! He meet Kidara too" Sarutobi said. "Who's Kidara?" asked Kurenai. "Kyuubi. Turns out she's a girl & she attacked Konoha because she was possessed by Uchiha Madara who is immortal" Naruto said. Everyone nodded. Sarutobi handed Naruto a schedule.

_9am-10am- Kenjustu Training with Hayate and Yugao_

_10am-11am- Genjutsu Training with Kurenai._

_11am-12pm- Strategy with Asuma_

_12pm-1pm- Lunch_

_1pm-2pm- Torture/Interrogation with Anko and Ibiki_

_2pm-3pm- Iijutsu with Tsunade_

_3pm-4pm- Fuinjutsu with Jiraiya_

_4pm-5pm- Taijutsu with Gai_

_5pm-6pm- Ninjutsu with Kakashi_

Naruto looked at it and nodded. "See ya tomorrow!" he called then headed home in a swirl of flames. "He know's shushin?" Asuma asked. "Yup. He also knows Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon Kage Bushin, Blood Clone, Henje, Kawimi, Nakamura, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Sarutobi said. "He know's Kuchiyose no jutsu? He signed a contract?" Tsunade asked.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yep! Kidara let him sign the kitsune contract" he told them. They nodded. "He also knows Rasegan" he said. Jiraiya was shocked. "He knows Minato's Rasegan?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi nodded while smirking. "And Hiraishin" he said. They just stared. "By the way, he's living in his father's estate & must have a harem" Sarutobi said. They all nodded.

(Skipping the training. Hayate & Yugao made him do 500 downslashes, 500 upward slashes, 500 side swings, & 500 swings. Kurenai told him how to dispel genjutsu, about the Kurama clan who can make their genjutsu real, & put Naruto in a genjutsu. Asuma played shogi with him. Naruto then ate lunch. Anko would try to physically torture Naruto, but it never worked. Same with Ibiki who was trying to mentally interrogate him. They taught him ways to torture/interrogate someone.

Tsunade taught him how to heal injuries & do a diagnostic check. Jiraiya taught him about simple seals & complex seals. Gai made him were weights. 1 for each arm & leg. Each weighed 500 lbs. Kakashi was 3 hours late & taught him elemental chakra. He nearly had a heart attack with Naruto's affinity. First it split into 12 peices. A peice burned [fire], got soggy [water], crumpled [lightning], turn to dust [earth], froze [ice], grind [sand], vines grew [plants], turned to bark [wood], blinded [light], turned pitch black [dark], caught in black flames [darkness flame], & kept burning [eternal fire]. Basically he had all elements & more.)

-

Definitions:

Bushin Bakuha~ Clone Explosion

Henje~ Art of the Transformation

Kawimi~ Art of the Replacement

Nakamura~ Escape Rope Trick

Kuchiyose~ Summoning Techique

Hiraishin~ Flying Thunder God

Jii-san~ Grandpa/ Old man

Tou-san~ Father/Dad

Kaa-san~ Mother/Mom

Uzu no Kuni~ Land of Whirlpool

Kiri~ Mist

Sensei~ Teacher


	3. Academy, Bijuu, and Kekkai Genkai

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 3: Enter the Academy, Becoming a Bijuu, & Kekkai Genkai Activated

Naruto was walking around the park. It had been a year since the sensei's trained him. He learned a few justus from everyone. He was currently being called to Sarutobi's office. He shushined to the office. He appeared before the Hokage to see him working hard. "Uh...why don't you just use Kage Bushin?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi stopped. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

It was heard across the elemental nations. Naruto sweatdropped. "You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. "Yes, you'll be entering the Academy. Give this to your sensei" Sarutobi said handing him a note. Naruto nodded then disappeared in flames & showed up behind the academy. He walked in to see a chunin with a scar on his nose. "Here" he said giving the chunin the note. The chunin read it and nodded. "Class this is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be joining us" the sensei said. "By the way I'm Umino Iruka" the chunin said. Naruto nodded.

*End of school*

Naruto had made many friends. He befriended Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikaru, Aburame Shina, & Uchiha Sayuri. Shikaru was Shikamaru's twin sis. She wore a white short sleeve shirt, black shorts, & sandals. Her hair went to her back tied in a ponytail.

Shina wore a black t-shirt, and blue shorts. Sayuri wore a blue shirt, black shorts. Shina & her wore sandals. Shina was Shino's twin & Sayuri was Sasuke's. They were all waiting for their parents. When each one came Naruto meet them. Naruto left with Sasuke & Sayuri to meet their parents. When they got to the Uchiha Compound a young man greeted them. He wore a anbu outfit.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto asked shocked to see one of his guardians. "You know him Naruto-kun?" asked Sayuri. "He's one of my guards. Though I don't know his real name" Naruto said. They sweatdropped. "It's Uchiha Itachi" said Itachi. "You mean they actually gave you a mask that was your name? That's pathetic" Naruto said. Itachi chuckled. Then they all went inside. Naruto meet Mikoto & Fugaku.

*A year later*

Naruto was walking around when two anbu showed up. Both were female. One had silver hair that went to her back tied in a ponytail. The other had shoulder-length brown hair. The silver haired one had a ookami mask. The brown haired one wore a iruka mask. They removed their masks. The silver haired had black eyes & wore a face mask.

The brown haired had a scar across her nose & black eyes. They were Hatake Kashi & Umino Irisa. Kashi is Kakashi's twin sister & Irisa is Iruka's. Naruto waved and left with them to Ichiraku's Ramen. After they had their fill, Kashi & Irisa left. (Kashi & Irisa are also guardians of Naruto).

*Later that night*

Naruto was walking home after some training when he heard something. "Would you stop that infernal struggling?!" said a male voice. Naruto walked over to it to see a Kumo nin with a struggling bag over his shoulder. "Soon the Hyuuga Eyes will be ours!" said the nin. "You know you really should stop talking to yourself, or at least pay attention to your surroundings" Naruto said walking up to the nin.

"Who asked ya, ya brat!" the nin said. "No one" Naruto said then attacked the nin with a Rasegan to the face knocking him unconcious. He then untied the bag to see his friend Hinata. "You alright Hinata?" he asked. She nodded. Naruto picked up the nin & took him to the Hokage. Naruto then went home & went to bed.

~Mindscape~

Naruto saw were he was then walked to Kidara who he could hear laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. **"I just now noticed that"** she said pointing behind him at the statue with her tail. Naruto just stared at it, then turned to her confused. **"It means your the one Kami chosen to be the new Juubi. That is your bijuu form. A pheonix, that's new."** she mused. "I'm a bijuu?!" he asked. She nodded, and said that he should transform soon & after that he would gain a gift. Naruto nodded.

~Real World~

Naruto then woke up. He went to the academy, but felt something was off. What he didn't know was that Sasuke & Sayuri felt it too. After school was over, everyone left. Sasuke & Sayuri went to train. Naruto went to Ichiraku's & everyone else went home.

*Later that Night*

The Uchiha Compound was real quite. There were dead bodies everywhere. This is the sight Sasuke & Sayuri came upon as they returned home. They rushed to their house to see 'Itachi' standing over their dead father and 'dead' mother. "Itachi-nii-san?! Naze?!" Sasuke called out.

"Aniki! How could you!" Sayuri said. "Foolish Otouto, Imouto. You lack hatred. If you want to get stronger hate me, detest me. I only massacred the clan for my capacity" 'Itachi' said. He then used his sharigan on Sasuke & Sayuri knocking them out cold then left.

Naruto was walking by the Uchiha Compound, only to see 'Itachi' fleeing. He was about to call out to him when he noticed the dead bodies. Totally forgetting about 'Itachi' he ran to check on Sasuke & Sayuri. He was able to wake them up. They told him what happened. "Yea, I don't think it was Itachi" Naruto said.

Sasuke & Sayuri asked what he meant. "Itachi loved his clan, his mother & you guys especially. That and he wasn't the only other Uchiha. I haven't told you guys this, but I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. My father was the Yondaime Hokage. To save the village he sealed Kidara in me. Kidara is Kyuubi's true name & she is a girl" Naruto told them.

They were shocked, but didn't hate Naruto. "What's this got to do with the clan?" Sasuke asked. "The one who made Kidara attack...was none other than Uchiha Madara. I think Madara just framed Itachi" Naruto said shocking the two. Sayuri asked how it was possible for the founder of the Uchiha Clan to still be alive & Naruto told her that he was immortal. They all agreed to clear Itachi's name. Sarutobi who was looking through a crystal ball smiled at the trio. It was revealed 3 days later that Mikoto was only in a coma.

*A year later*

Naruto was walking around. He suddenly bent over in pain. He cried out. _'What's happening?'_ he asked mentally. **"Your turning into a Bijuu."** Naruto was surprised. He suddenly screamed in pain & a huge wave of chakra erupted from him. The hokage, Sasuke, & Sayuri came to the seen. They rushed to Naruto as soon as the chakra died down. They turned him over and was shocked at what they saw.

He now had black & crimson streaks in his hair. He had black pheonix wings with crimson streaks he also had a black pheonix tail with crimson streaks. (think Articuno from pokemon) Naruto then opened his eyes to show a darker shade of blue. "Ugh!" Naruto said. "Naruto-kun, what happened?" Sarutobi asked. "I just became the Juubi Bijuu. From what I gather I was chosen by Kami to be the strongest creature in the world, 2nd only to Kami himself. I'm a 10-tailed pheonix. I only gain the other 9 tails in my bijuu form, my wings & tail are permanent" he told them.

They were shocked. "Oh and Kidara gave me a Kekkai Genkai. It's not active yet" he told them. They nodded & left. Naruto went with Sasuke & Sayuri. (By the way Naruto hides his features unless he's with people who already know. Sarutobi, Sasuke, & Sayuri.)

*A year later*

Naruto was training with Sasuke & Sayuri. Next minute they attack Naruto, but he dodges. When they look at his eyes they gasp. "Nani?" Naruto asked. "Your eyes!" Sayuri cried out. "What about them?" Naruto asked. "They are slitted, they also now have crimson tomoes (like Sharigan) & gold rings (think Rinnei'gan)" said Sasuke.

"Also your eyes themselves are silver" Sayuri said pulling out a mirror & showing Naruto. He stared in shock. "I do believe I have activated my Kekkai Genkai" Naruto said. "What do they do?" Sasuke asked. "Not sure yet. Let's keep practicing" Naruto said. They kept this up. "Fuuton: Kaze Nami no Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a huge blast of wind came at the Uchiha twins who somehow saw it.

They dodged & looked Naruto in the eyes. What he saw made him smirk. They were confused. "Congrats you two! You both just activated your Sharigans!" Naruto said shocking the two. They checked in the mirror & sure enough they both had sharigan. Then what happened next surprised the two. The sharigan appeared in Naruto's eye for a few minutes, then faded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke & Sayuri as all 3 collapsed.

~Mindscape~

Naruto, Sasuke, & Sayuri looked around then headed to Kidara's room. Naruto had changed his mindscape to look like a forest. He changed the seal to look like a collar for Kyuubi so she can stay out of the cage. They went to the room to see a midow with Kidara sitting their (she is in fox form by the way). They walked to her then sat down. As soon as they did Kidara's chakra wrapped around Sasuke & Sayuri.

Sasuke & Sayuri were confused the minute the chakra disappeared. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. **"I made it to where you two will get the Mangekyou after a year of mastering the sharigan & you won't feel the negative affects (blindness). Naruto your the same way." **Kidara told them, they all nodded. "What does Naruto-kun's kekkai genkai do?" Sayuri asked.

**"He can copy bloodlines and techniques, also bloodlines have no affect against him, he now has the master contract, master all elements, manupilate shadows. It is called Hakumeigan or Twilight's Eye." **Kidara told them then spoke with them. "Master contract?" Sasuke asked. **"It means that he gets every summon. He can also erase the names of the other contracts. All he has to do to put a current summon on the master contract is put his hand over the summon scroll while using chakra then put the same hand on the master scroll and that animal will appear." **Kidara told them.

*A year later*

It turned out that the Hakumeigan gave Naruto claws and fangs. All rookies were doing good. Hinata had meet Kidara & she became quite confident. Sasuke, Sayuri, & Naruto have gained the Mangekyou. They were doing great. Naruto taught Sasuke & Sayuri the Kage Bushin & Blood Clone. He also taught them the Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon Kage Bushin & Shushin. He taught Shushin to all his friends. He even showed them the different ways. He also checked there affinities. There shushin versions are:

_Sasuke- _Raiton Shushin (Lightning Body Flicker)

_Sayuri-_ Hi Shushin (Fire Body Flicker)

_Hinata-_ Mizu Shushin (Water Body Flicker)

_Kiba-_ Kiba Shushin (Fang Body Flicker)

_Shino-_ Mushi Shushin (Insect Body Flicker)

_Shikamaru-_ Kage Shushin (Shadow Body Flicker)

_Ino-_ Hikari Shushin (Light Body Flicker)

_Chouji-_ Tsuchi Shushin (Earth Body Flicker)

_Shikaru-_ Yami Shushin (Darkness Body Flicker)

_Shina-_ Mushi Shushin (Insect Body Flicker)

There affinities are:

_Sasuke-_ Lightning & Fire

_Sayuri-_ Fire & Water

_Hinata-_ Water

_Kiba-_ Earth

_Shino-_ Fire

_Shikamaru-_ Shadows

_Ino-_ Light

_Chouji-_ Earth

_Shikaru-_ Darkness

_Shina-_ Lightning

Naruto was surprised but happy. He told them all his secrets, even about his heritage & Kyuubi. He didn't tell them he was a bijuu though. They promised not to tell anyone. They all grew close. They told no one Naruto's secrets, not even their own family.

*A Week later*

Naruto was currently walking around Konoha. He was doing some laps. "989...990...991...992...993...994" he heard as he walked to one of the training grounds. He walked to the sound. He saw a boy with black bowl cut hair, black bushy eyebrows, & green spendex. The boy was doing pushups. "...995...996...997...998...999...1000" the boy finished. "Wow...1000 pushups. You must love taijutsu" Naruto said.

The boy looked to him. He looked like a mini Gai. _**"Yosh! It's extremely youthful!!"**_ the boy said as Naruto sweatdropped. "Are you Gai's son?" Naruto asked. The boy's shook his head while looking sheepish. "No, but he is my idol. How do you know him?" the boy asked. "I was trained by him, when I was younger" Naruto said. The boy got a spark in his eye. _**"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly!!!!!!"**_ the boy said as Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. "Rock Lee" the boy said. Naruto nodded and smiled. They then trained together. As they were training. Two of Lee's classmates came.

A girl & guy walked up. The girl had brown hair in 2 buns (like a mouse). The guy had brown hair in a ponytail and white eyes. "Hey, I'm Higarashi Tenten" the girl said. Naruto nodded. "Hyuuga Neji" the guy said emotionlessly. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. They talked for awhile. Naruto asked Neji what his problem was & Neji told him about the cage bird seal which Naruto got rid of & Hizashi's death.

Naruto told him that fate was not set in stone. Naruto also fixed Lee's chakra coils. Tenten told Naruto that her family ran 'Higarashi's Weapon Shop'. They all went there. Naruto meet Tenten's father Higarashi Soka. After he headed home he meet up with Kiba, who invited him over for dinner. Naruto agreed. When he got to the compound he greeted Tsume & meet Kiba's sister Hana.

Itachi~ Weasel

Iruka~ Dophin

Ookami~ Wolf

Kumo~ Cloud

Nii-san~ Older Brother

Naze~ Why

Aniki~ Elder Brother

Otouto~ Little Brother

Imouto~ Little Sister

Nani~ What


	4. Genin Exams and Introduction

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 4: Genin Exams & Introductions

(The hokage defacing the monument, getting caught by Iruka, & all that is the same as cannon.)

*Day of Genin Exam*

Naruto sat beside Sasuke. "Your late dobe" Sasuke said. All of Naruto's friends knew he played the deadlast, Sasuke called him that for fun knowing Naruto was stronger then him. "Yea, Yea" Naruto said sitting down. "You going to fail today's test?" Shikaru asked. Naruto nodded. "Why, this time?" Shina asked. "I think Mizuki's up to something" Naruto said. "Why?" Sayuri asked.

All the Rookie 9 (minus Sakura), plus Shikaru & Shina listened in. "Don't know, just instinct" Naruto said. They nodded. Shikaru wore a white tanktop, black biker shorts, & a vest (same as Shikamaru's). She had blue shinobi sandals. Her black hair went to her shoulders. Her gray eyes held boredom.

Shina wore a red top (like Shino's), blue shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals. Her mid-back length black hair was in a ponytail. She wore shades too. Sayuri wore a black top with the Uchiha fan on the back. There were bandages on stomach & legs with a black skirt. (Think Ino's outfit, only black with Uchiha Symbol on back). Her black hair went to her waist & was tied in a braid. Her onyx eyes held contempt. Shikaru, Shina, & Sayuri were 4'5".

Naruto really changed. His blonde hair gotten a little longer, he had no baby fat, His sapphire eyes held mischief. (Think Shippuden Naruto with different outfit.) He wore a black shirt, he had a black & orange jacket that was unzipped (Shippuden jacket), he had black shinobi pants with bandages on the ends. He wore blue shinobi sandals. He was 4'6". His whiskers were the same. He was handsome.

Iruka had called everyone in, except Naruto. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!" Iruka called. Naruto went in the room. He had to make 3 bushins. He overloaded his chakra and messed up instead. "YOU FAIL!!!" Iruka yelled. Naruto acted sad. "This was his 3rd time, maybe we could let him pass?" Mizuki said. Naruto acted hopeful. "No, Mizuki. Everyone was supposed to make 3 bushins. He only made 1 and look it's pathetic" Iruka said, 'crushing' Naruto's hopes.

(Everything else is the same as cannon, except Naruto knew Kage Bushin, copied the jutsus down, & told Mizuki he knew Kyuubi and acted like a deadlast. Oh and when Mizuki called him a demon & Iruka said he wasn't Naruto let his wings and tail out. He hides them.)

*The next day*

Naruto walked into class and his friends greeted him. "So was Mizuki up to anything, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Yup! He tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Heh, he got his ass kicked!" Naruto said cheerifully. Iruka then came in and did his speech. He then started to announce the teams. "Team 1..." Iruka started, but Naruto didn't listen.

"Team 6 is Nara Shikaru, Aburame Shina, and Uchiha Sayuri. Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Iruka started. Sakura yelled true love prevails, & Sasuke hit his head on the desk. "and Uzumaki Naruto." Now Naruto was hitting his head on being Sakura's team, though he was happy to be on Sasuke's team.

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, & Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in continuation from last year. Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, & Akimichi Chouji." Iruka read off. The sensei's then picked them up.

Everyone, but Teams 6, 7, 8, & 10 had left. Then the door opened and 3 people walked in. There was a guy and two women. The guy was smoking, one woman had raven hair & ruby red eyes, while the last woman had brown hair & triangle marks.

"Hey sis" Kiba said. The girl with the marks nodded. "Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hana-san" Naruto said. They greeted him. Team 6 left with Hana, while Team 8 left with Kurenai and Team 10 left with Asuma with Naruto yelling Asuma to train Ino.

*A few hours later*

Team 7 was waiting. Sakura was complaining, Sasuke & Naruto were talking. "Then he tells Iruka-sensei what I contain, then calls me a demon, so I let my tail & wings show and kicked his ass" Naruto said. Sasuke snickered. Just then a mask-wearing man came in. "My first impression...I hate you. Meet me on the roof" the sensei said. Sasuke & Naruto shushined up there. Naruto & Sasuke used the raiton shushin. Sakura walked.

~On the roof~

The sensei sat there. "Okay, why don't you tell me about yourselves? You know names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, & goal?" he asked. "Um...why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hmm...very well. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes & dislikes are none of your business. My dreams...hmm. Anyway I have lots of hobbies" he said with an eyesmile. They all sweatdropped.

"His name's Hatake Kakashi. He likes Icha Icha, women, & yuri. He dislikes those who talk bad about Icha Icha & yaoi. His hobbies are reading Icha Icha & visiting the memorial stone. His dream is to get the entire signed Icha Icha series. Oh and he has a sharigan in his right eye" Naruto said, making Kakashi & Sasuke laugh, & Sakura to glare. "How would you know, baka?" Sakura asked. "He trained me when I was younger" Naruto said. "Okay, pinky your turn" Kakashi said.

Sakura bristled. "My name is Haruno Sakura, not pinky. I like... (glances at Sasuke & blushes). My hobbies are...(glances at Sasuke and giggles). And my dream is...(glances at Sasuke and squels). My dislikes are Naruto-baka & Ino-buta!" she said. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke & Naruto rolled their eyes. _'Why me?'_ Sasuke thought. _'She's a stalker & needs to shape up'_ Naruto thought. _'Great. A fangirl'_ Kakashi thought. "Okay, Uchiha is next" Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are my friends, family, tomatoes, & training. My dislikes are _fangirls_, stalkers, & those mean to Naruto. My hobbies are training, hanging with my friends & sister. My dream is to find Itachi and clear his name." Naruto nodded. Sakura had hearts in her eyes. Kakashi eye-smiled. _'Interesting.'_ Kakashi thought. "Your turn Naruto" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training, hanging with my friends, my family, ramen, & gardening. My dislikes are fangirls, stalkers, people who are mean to others for no damn reason, & hate those for something they couldn't control. My hobbies are training, hanging with my friends, practicing my bloodline, pranks, & gardening. My dream is to be Hokage & to have a family." Kakashi nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes & Sasuke smiled. _'Hmm, he's very amusing as always'_ Kakashi thought. He then told them not to eat breakfast & show up at Training Ground 7 at 7am. Then he shushined. Naruto told them to eat breakfast & show at 10am.

*Later that night*

Team 6, 8, 9, 10, & Sasuke were at Naruto's house in his living room. (Minus sensei's.) "Hey, why don't we get to know each other better, hmm?" Naruto said. They all agreed. Naruto's & Sasuke's intro is the same.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba & this is my partner Akamaru. (Pet said dog). My likes are playing with Akamaru, hanging with friends, training, & learning new techniques. My dislikes are cats, flees, & those mean to Animals & Naruto. My hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is to be Clan Head."

"My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are bugs, hanging out with friends, & training. My dislikes are those who harm bugs for no reason & are mean to Naruto. My hobbies are training with bugs. My dream is to be a world-known bug user & collect everytype of bug."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are flower-pressing, onigiri, hanging with my friends, & Naruto-kun. My dislikes are those mean to Naruto-kun, and who are mean to others for no reason. My hobbies are training & hanging out with my friends. My dream is for my father to acknowlege me & change the Hyuuga ways."

"Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru. My likes are cloud watching, playing shogi or go, and non-troublesome things. My dislikes are troublesome things. My hobbies are playing shogi & go and cloud watching. My dream is to live as a average ninja, marry a average woman, have 2 kids, a daughter then a boy, have them become ninjas, then retire."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are my friends, gardening, & training. My dislikes are people mean to Naruto-kun, and stuck up assholes. My hobbies are gardening. My dream is to become the head of the torture/interrogation department."

"Munch. My name is Akimichi Chouji. My likes are my friends & food. My dislikes are those who make fun of my weight. My hobbies are eating. My dream is to own my own restraunt."

"My name is Rock Lee. My likes are Gai-sensei & taijutsu. My dislikes are those who don't work hard. My hobbies are training. My dream is to prove that hardwork is good."

"My name is Higarashi Tenten. My likes are Naruto-kun, my friends, & weapons. My dislikes are those who are mean to Naruto. My hobbies are training & practicing with every kind of weapon. My dream is to meet my idol, Tsunade."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. My likes are my family, my friends, & training. My dislikes are the hyuuga elders. My hobbies are training. My dream is to change the way of the Hyuuga clan."

"My name is Nara Shikaru. My likes are my family, shogi, deers, & watching clouds. My dislikes are those mean to Naruto & call me lazy or good for nothing. My hobbies are cloud watching & playing shogi. My dream is to become a strategist."

"My name is Aburame Shina. My likes, dislikes, & hobbies are same as Shino's. My dream is to be a hunter-nin."

"My name is Uchiha Sayuri. My likes are onigiri, hanging out with friends, my family, & training. My dislikes are fanboys, those mean to Naruto, & stuck up assholes. My hobbies are training. My dream is to clear Itachi's name & join anbu."

Naruto nodded and smiled. They talked somemore then everyone went to sleep. (By the way...no one, but Sasuke & Sayuri know Naruto is a bijuu. They all know he's the Yondaime's son, Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, & pretended to be the dead last.)

(Bell Test isn't hard. They worked together. Sakura launched Kunai & shuriken. Sasuke used Mangekyou, & Naruto grabbed the bells. Team 6 went similar, only Shikaru used the shadow possession, Shina used her bugs to drain Hana's chakra & Sayuri knocked her out. Which was what they were suppossed to do. They all passed.)


	5. Journey to Wave and Chunin Exams Begin

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 5: Journey to Wave & Chunin Exam Begins

*A month later*

"This is Kuro Ookami in position" came Sasuke's reply. "This is Pink Howler Monkey in position" came Sakura's irrated voice. 3 snickers were heard. "This is Akuma Kitsune in position" said Naruto. "Copy Nin here. Move out!" Kakashi said.

5 minutes later and Team 7 were in the Hokage's office returning Tora to its owner. The wife thanked them and left. Sarutobi gave them a list to do & Sakura exploded asking for a higher mission. Sarutobi gave them a c-rank to protect an old bridge builder named Tazuna.

Tazuna entered and called them weak. Sasuke & Naruto glared and Sakura tried to kill him, but Kakashi held her back. Then they left & meet Meizu & Gozo who poisoned Naruto, until he cut his hand. They had just crossed the river. (Naruto's hand healed instantly from his demonic chakra which is gold.)

As they were walking Naruto suddenly threw a kunai in a bush & a scared rabbit hopped out. Sakura yelled at him for scaring a poor rabbit & he told her that its fur was white, thus used for a subsitute. Sakura told him to stop acting intellegent when Sasuke told her Naruto had failed those three times on purpose. Sakura didn't believe him which was a shocker. Then Zabuza attacked them. (Battle is the same)

*3 weeks later*

Naruto was awake. His team had been working on tree walking, but Naruto already knew it so he just trained on his own. Inari had exploded on him 2 nights ago. Naruto remembered that well. It was because of that he meet Zabuza's apprentice Haku the next morning.

Flashback to 2 nights ago

Team 7 was eating breakfast with Tazuna and his family. Tsunami had just served everyone, when suddenly Inari exploded. "WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD? YOUR ALL JUST GOING TO DIE!!" Inari said. "Shut up kid. I'm not like you" Naruto told him. "I HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU WERE PROBABLY PAMPERED ALL YOUR LIFE, GETTING WHATEVER YOU WANT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SUFFER!!" Inari screamed. _'Uh oh'_ thought Sasuke & Kakashi. "I have no idea? The question is do you!" Naruto said. 

"Huh?" Inari asked. "YOU HAVE A MOTHER & GRANDFATHER WHO LOVE YOU! ME? I GOT NOTHING! MY FATHER DIED FIGHTING MY FRIEND! MY MOTHER MOST LIKELY ABANDONED ME! I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, BURNED, STONED, STABBED, IGNORED, GLARED AT, THREATEND, AND I HAD MORE ASSASSINATIONS ON ME THEN I CAN COUNT! HELL, I HAD JUTSUS TESTED ON ME & MOST WERE ASSASSINATION JUSTUS! I HAD EVERYTHING THROWN AT ME, INCLUDING THE KITCHEN SINK! I HAVE BEEN CALLED SO MANY NAMES LIKE DEMON, MONSTER, HELL SPAWN, & SO MUCH MORE! I WAS EVEN POISONED COUNTLESS TIMES, BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE. MOSTLY THE HOSPITAL. 

THEY WOULDN'T EVEN TREAT ME! I BARELY HAD FRIENDS, UNTIL I ENTERED THE ACADEMY! I WAS CHASED BY MOBS EVERYDAY. MOST WERE DRUNK, BUT A FEW WERE SOBER. BUT ON MY BIRTHDAY THE MOBS WERE LARGER AND THEY CONTAINED DRUNKS, SOBER, ANBU, & OTHERS. EVEN SHINOBI! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE SUFFERED, UNLESS YOU LIVED, LIKE I DID!" Naruto yelled then stormed out. Everyone was silent. "Was all that true?" Tazuna asked. "Yes" Kakashi said shocking everyone. "And what's worse is that he was sugar coating it" he told everyone again, shocking them even more.

*Morning*

Naruto was laying asleep when a beautiful girl decided to wake him up. "huh?" he asked. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here" she said. Naruto yawned. "I can't get sick. Or drunk for that matter" he said. "Oh." she said. "Are you a shinobi?" she asked. "Yea." he said. "Do you have someone precious to you?" she suddenly asked as she & Naruto picked herbs. "Yup!" he told her. "When you protect someone precious, you can become truly strong." she told him smiling. "Like you protect Zabuza, hunter-san?" Naruto asked. 

She tensed, but replied. "Yes" she said. "Tell Zabuza if he wants to he, you, & the demon brothers can comeback to Konoha. You could even be a medic nin." Naruto told her. She smiled. "My name is Haku" she said. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he said. Haku nodded and left. "By the way I'm a boy" she said. "No your not. Your definitly a girl, I can smell it. I am a youkai after all" he said. She nodded and left. Naruto also headed back.

He was getting dressed when he heard a scream downstairs. He ran down to see Tsunami tied up & Inari about to be cut in half. Naruto killed the thugs & disposed of their bodies. He then said a few words to Tsunami & Inari. (Oh and Tsunami liked Naruto. She blushes around him alot.)

~At the bridge~

Zabuza & Haku were playing poker and the demon brothers just stood there. Everyone around them were unconcious. Tazuna & Team 7 sweatdropped. "Uh aren't we going to fight?" Kakashi asked. "Nope!" Zabuza said then continued playing making them sweatdrop more. Suddenly Naruto showed up & when he saw the two he sweatdroped as well. "About time ya got here, gaki!" Zabuza said getting up. "What's your answer?" Naruto asked confusing his team. "Only if ya can beat me!" Zabuza said. "Very well" Naruto said walking up to him.

He told everyone to get back & so they did. Haku & the demon brothers backed up too. Zabuza charged Naruto & Naruto let his demon features show. Everyone, but Sasuke stared at Naruto's wings & tail. He used his tail to hit Zabuza and knock his blade away with his wings. He then grabbed the blade & hit Zabuza with it. This continued for awhile. Naruto finally beat Zabuza. "You held back, didn't you?" Zabuza asked as he glared. "Of course I did. I'm a bijuu, baka" Naruto said.

Everyone, but Sasuke gasped. "How many tails?" Kakashi asked. "10" Sasuke answered. Kakashi & everyone turned to him. "Your saying Naruto is a Juubi?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, I was chosen by Kami. I'm a pheonix" Naruto told everyone. They all nodded. Gato showed up and yatta yatta yatta. Naruto killed him. (The rest is the same, only The mist group leave with Team 7. Haku staring at Naruto along the way which Zabuza & the brothers notice. Kakashi & Sasuke too.)

*A week later*

Naruto was walking around. His team was given the permission slips for the chunin exams. Sasuke was eating lunch with Sayuri & Sakura was with Ino. The mist group made became Konoha nins. Zabuza a jounin. The demon brothers & Haku chunin. As Naruto was walking around he heard a yelp. (His features are hidden again).

He walked to it to see Konohamaru being held up by a boy in a cat suit with something bandaged on his back. Behind the boy was a girl with blond hair in 4 pigtails. She held a battle fan. Konohamaru's friends Moegi & Udon were off to the side. "Damn brat ran into me!" the boy said. "Kankuro, put him down! We didn't come to cause trouble!" the girl said. "Relax Temari, she's not even here" said Kankuro. "Fine, but leave me out of it!" Temari said.

"Hey! Put the boy down!" Naruto yelled. "Why should I?" asked Kankuro. "3 reasons. 1) He's the Hokage's grandson. 2) Your pissing me off" Naruto said. "Ok, so he's off limits, but your not & what's the 3rd reason?" Kankuro asked putting Konohamaru down & taking the bandaged thing off his back. "3) Your friend doesn't look very happy" Naruto told him. "Who cares if she isn't!" Kankuro said. "I was talking about the girl in the tree. The one with the gourd" Naruto said as everyone looked to the tree. Kankuro & Temari paled.

The girl in the tree had shoulder length blood red hair, seafoam eyes with black rings around, a tattoo on her forehead that had the kanji for love. She wore a dark red tanktop, black anbu pants, black fingerless gloves, black shinobi sandals, & had a black suna hitei-ite on her waist. On her back was a gourd.

"G-Garashi!" Kankuro sputtered. "Kankuro, your a disgrace to the village!" Garashi said in a light femine tone. "We're sorry, really really sorry!" Temari said. Garashi shushined in front of Naruto. "I apologize about my teammates" she said before turning to leave. "Wait" Naruto said. "Yes?" Garashi asked. "You guys are suna nins, no doubt here for the chunin exams, right?" he asked.

Garashi nodded. "What are your names?" Naruto asked. "Subaku no Garashi." "Subaku no Kankuro." "Subaku no Temari." "And you?" Garashi asked. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto told her. Garashi nodded. "I look forward to killing you, Uzumaki" with that said Garashi & her siblings shushined away. Naruto says goodbye to Konohamaru & friends and leave.

~The next day~

Team 7 were walking on the 2nd floor when they saw team 9 being beat up by 2 genins. Everyone was standing around a genjutsu that had a door that said '301' instead of '201'. Naruto told his team to head on up. They nodded & Naruto walked over to Team 9. "Hey guys!" Naruto called. Everyone looked to him. "Yosh! Hello Naruto-kun!" Lee said. "Hiya, Naruto!" Tenten said. "Good day, Naruto-san" Neji said. "Will you 3 come with me?" Naruto asked. Team 9 nodded & they left for the 3rd floor. 'He's smart' thought Izumo & Kotetsu in disguise.

Up on the third floor Naruto talked to Team 9. "Okay, you guys. Remember to not fight until the exams, okay?" Naruto asked. "Hai!" Team 9 answered. Then they went their separate ways. Naruto caught up with Sasuke & Sakura and went into room 301 after Kakashi talked to them. Team 7 looked around. "SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino yelled hugging Sasuke.

"Ino-buta! Get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "Nyah! Hiya Naruto-kun" she greeted. Naruto nodded as Shikamaru & Choji walked up. "Troublesome. So you guys are here too?" Shikamaru asked. "Munch" Choji said. "Yahoo! So the gang is all here!" Kiba said as Team 8 walking up. "Arf!" said Akamaru. Shino nodded. "Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san" Hinata said in a shy voice. Team 7 nodded. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Sayuri called as she & her team walked up. "Hello Sayuri, Shikaru, Shina" Naruto said as Sasuke just nodded. Shikaru smiled & Shina nodded.

Suddenly the Rookie 12 (it'll be rookie 15 with Team 9) all felt a lot of killing intent. Naruto shrugged it off & released about a Sanbi's level. Everyone got scared. "Hey! Cool it down!" said a ninja as he walked up & introduced himself as Yakushi Kabuto. He told them about his ninja info cards & asked if they wanted to know about anyone.

(Rest is the same. Except Naruto got the answers from Kyuubi)

Ibiki told everyone they passed and suddenly a black blur showed up. It showed it was Zabuza, which made a kiri nins cower & Zabuza laugh until Naruto threw a kunai at him & he dodged glaring at Naruto. (The rest is same, except that Naruto gets ride of the cursed seal after kicking Orochimaru's ass).

Everyone was waiting. They now had the prelims. Team 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, the oto team, the suna team, & Yoroi from Kabuto's team were the only one's left. The hokage did a speech & the prelims began.

--------------------------------

Kuro~ Dark

Ookami~ Wolf

Akuma~ Demon

Kitsune~ Fox

Youkai~ Full demon

Bijuu~ tailed beast

Juubi~ ten-tailed

Suna~ sand

Hitei-ite~ forehead protector

buta~ pig

oto~ sound


	6. Chunin Exam Prelims

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 6: Chunin Exam Prelims

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Subaku no Kankuro**

Kankuro & Kiba stayed on the floor as everyone else walked upstairs. "Hajime!" the proctor, Hayate called. "Yahoo! I'm gonna win this for sure!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked. "Yea, Yea, whatever" Kankuro said as he pulled Crow off his back. Then the battle began with Crow going after Akamaru & Kiba who were doing the man beast clone & gatsuuga. The battle lasted for a few minutes as Kankuro knocked Kiba unconcious. "Shousha, Kankuro!" Hayate called as he coughed.

**Aburame Shino vs. Kinuta Dosu**

Kankuro walked upstairs as Kiba was carted off. Shino & Dosu came down. They stood opposite of each other & stared at each other. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled. Dosu & Shino attacked each other. Dosu sending sound waves after Shino who used a Mushi Bushin. Dosu looked, but then fell to his knees. "How?" he asked tiredly, but then saw the kikaichu bugs all over him, draining his chakra. "Shousha, Shino!" Hayate called as the crowd looked on.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Tsuchi Kin **

As Shino walked up & Dosu also walked up, Naruto & Kin came down. "I will not lose, blondie" Kin said. Naruto raised a eyebrow to her. "This should be called cheating" Zabuza muttered under his breath up in the stands while Haku giggled & the demon brothers shook their heads. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled. Naruto started to send Kage Bushins to attack Kin. Kin tried using her bells only for them to be blown away in the wind. Then Naruto appeared behind her & knocked her unconcious. "Shousha, Naruto!" Hayate yelled coughing as everyone cheered.

(Sasuke used a fire justu to burn Zaku, knocking him unconcious. Shikaru used the shadow possession on Sakura to make Sakura knock herself out. Sayuri knocked Hinata out by wearing her down. Shina scared Ino into forfiting. Neji knocked Choji into a wall. The battle with Temari & Tenten is the same, only Naruto caught Tenten. Garashi & Lee's fight was the same, except that Naruto saved Lee before it got too bad. Shikamaru used the shadow possession to knock Yoroi out.)

After all the battles were done they got to pick numbers to see who they got to fight.

Naruto picked 1

Sasuke picked 3

Shikaru picked 4

Kankuro picked 5

Sayuri picked 11

Shino picked 7

Shikamaru picked 9

Shina picked 6

Neji picked 2

Temari picked 10

Garashi picked 8

So it was

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Shikaru

Kankuro vs. Shina

Shino vs. Garashi

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Then the winner of that round vs. Sayuri.

Everyone left to train. Naruto, Neji, & Garashi on their own. Everyone else with their family or sensei's.

----------------------

Hajime- Begin

Shousha- Winner

Mushi- Bug

Kage- Shadow

Bushin- clone

Kikaichu- chakra eating bugs

Gatsuuga- Fang over Fang

Trinity: Sorry for the short chapter, but I can't do fighting scenes.

Inuyasha: That's obvious. You do suck after all.

Trinity: Osuwari

Inuyasha: **Bam** -facefaults-


	7. Month Break

Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 7: Month Break

Naruto had permission to leave the village. So he did, but before he did he saved Kin from some Oto nins who came to kill her and she thanked him and is now staying at his estate. He just left the village and was now walking into a town when he came upon a familiar man with white hair talking with a stranger who looked like a shark. _'No way. Is that...?' _he thought as he walked up and listened on the conversation. "...but it isn't simple. I can't just tell Naruto." Said the man. "Well ya better tell the gaki soon" said the stranger. "Yes, but..." said the man. "Tell me what?" Naruto asked making the two men jump to his amusement. "Damn it. Haven't I told ya not to do that?!" the man.

Naruto laughed. "Yes, ero-sennin" Naruto said smirking. "Why I oughta..." the man said. "Jiraiya!" the stranger said. "Oh right. Naruto the Akatsuki is after yo-" Jiraiya said. "I already know about the black coat with red cloud organization" Naruto interuppted. Both men stared at him. "Uh...how?" The stranger asked. "Itachi. He sent me a letter saying he joined to get more info from them because Jiraiya asked him to. He sent it by a raven. I told him his mother was only in a coma and that Sasuke and Sayuri don't want revenge, but to clear his name and that we know who really massacred the clan. Who are ya anyway?" Naruto asked the stranger. "Hoshigaki Kisame" came the stranger.

Naruto stared at him. "Your Itachi's partner? And Zabuza's old ally?" Naruto asked. Kisame stared shocked but nodded. "How ya know Zabuza?" Kisame asked. "About a month ago my team meet him on a C-rank turned A-rank. I convinced him to join Konoha. Besides you and Itachi is there any other good shinobi in akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "Deidara, Konan, and Hidan, mostly Deidara. He only joined because his family was threatened" Kisame told him. Naruto nodded. He transfered the toad to the master contract. Then he summoned Gamabunta on his first try. "Later!" Naruto called as both Jiraiya and Kisame waved bye.

*3 days later*

Naruto was walking around in Uzu. He had accidently fallen in a whirlpool earlier and ended up here. He had been there for about 5 hours before he made it into town. He accidently walked into a familiar woman. She wore a orange tanktop, black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, and black fingerless gloves. She had light blue eyes and long red hair that went to her lower back. She wore a Konoha hitei-ite on her waist. Naruto knew her, but he couldn't remember where. She looked sad, though. "Something wrong, miss?" he asked. "I just wish I could find my son" she said. She looked at him and thought he was familiar, but can't remember where.

"Do you know what happened to him, miss..." he asked hoping to get a name. "Uzumaki Kushina, and..." she started but stopped at his wide-eyed expression. "What?" Kushina asked. "Kaa-san?!" Naruto glomped her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he said. She stared shocked then hugged him. "My precious boy" she said. "Why did you abandon me?" Naruto asked. She was confused. "Naru-kun, I didn't abandon you. The council told me you were kidnapped...They lied, didn't they" she said seeing his expression. He nodded. She got angry. They talked. She found out he became Juubi and was training for the Chunin Exam finals. They decided to travel together.

*5 days later*

The duo was currently in Kumo when a girl ran into Naruto. She looked 15. She had blond hair in a braid and black eyes. She wore a kumo hitei-ite on her forehead. "Sorry about that" she said. She looked at Naruto then blushed. "No problem..." he said. "Nii Yugito" she supplied. He nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my mother Uzumaki Kushina" he said. Yugito turned to her. "I'm very sorry, miss Uzumaki" Yugito said. They talked and Yugito ended up joining them. She also found out Naruto is Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Naruto even transfered the Uzumaki summons which were dragons to the master contract. They continued on their way.

*3 weeks later*

The trio were in Taki for a break when a kunoichi ran up. She hid under Naruto's legs. The guys chasing her went pass them. She crawled out. "Thanks for not giving me away. Name's Beize" she said. They nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my mom Uzumaki Kushina and my friend Nii Yugito" Naruto said as he indicated each one. Beize nodded then blushed when she got a good look at Naruto. Naruto took a good look at her. She had blue hair and red eyes. She wore a Taki hitei-ite on her forearm. "Do any of you hate jinchuuriki?" Beize asked. They all shook their heads no. "Oh good. Because I'm Shichibi's jinchuuriki" she said. "Nibi's" Yugito said. Beize was shocked to meet another jinchuuriki. "Kyuubi's" Naruto said shocking her more. She ended up traveling with them and helping train. She taught Naruto how to weild a scythe.

*End of the month*

The group of four walked up when Kisame walked up to them. "Yes?" Naruto asked while the others were on edge. (By the way Kisame wasn't wearing his cloak when he first meet Naruto and he still isn't). "Deidara, Konan, & Hidan asked me to deliver these" he said handing a package over then walked away. Naruto unwrapped Deidara's first.

_Hey, un._

_Heard ya found out about me from fishy._ Naruto snorts here._ Well, I just wanted to say I am giving ya some of my explosives, un. Ya could always talk to me if ya find out how, un. Anyway, later Naruto-san. I hope to meet ya soon, un._

_Deidara_

_P.S. Art is a Bang, un._

Naruto chuckled and took the explosive clay. Then he opened Hidan's package.

_About Fuckin Time,_

_I heard ya finally fuckin heard of me from shushi._ Naruto snickers._ I wish I could convert ya to Jashin, but something is telling me that won't fuckin happen. Oh well. I'm giving ya a pendant like mine. Keep it, this is so fucking lame. Ya better be ready when we fuckin meet. I will want a battle._

_Hidan_

_P.S. All hail Jashin and non-believers can fuck themselves._

Naruto shook his head. He put the pendant on and opened Konan's.

_Hello,_

_So shark boy told you about me, hmm?_ Que, Naruto laughing._ That's good. I did get some info I would like to share with you. Orochimaru will be attacking the Hokage during the finals when there will be a invasion. Can't wait to meet you._

_Konan._

_P.S. Leader of the Akatsuki is Pein, but the true leader is Tobi who is really Madara Uchiha._

Naruto stared at the last line. "Thanks Konan" he said. He gave the last letter to his mom to read as they ran to Konoha. They walked into the Hokage's office to see him working. "Jii-san!" Naruto called. Sarutobi looked up to see Naruto, Yugito, and Beize. Kushina walks in shocking him. They explain everything. Yugito and Beize join Konoha and become chunins.

-

That was hard. Hidan probably would curse even in a letter. Same with Deidara's uns. Now we meet more allies. I probably will make Konan in the harem.


End file.
